


Enemy

by DynamicKea



Series: Partners AU [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Explosions, Gen, Guns, Other Yogs mentioned, Set pre-Main Tekkit, Tekkit War, and Other Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey fixes a reactor. Meanwhile, Sips and Honeydew destroyed the world.</p><p>(Prequel to "Partners.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

Machines were awesome. Like, you could do _so much_ with just a wrench, a cart of iron and a shelf filled with rubber. It was mind boggling, astounding, brain breaking on how much you could just _build_ with it. Extractors and macerators, big bubbling vats of furnaces _plus_ any amount of massive train systems to cart them ‘round or even walking statues, nuclear reactors and other things that go BOOM, the lists go on and on and ON!

Arms smeared with grease that was starting to creep along the rest of her, Zoey shoved her arms deeper into the reactor. Dangerous? Yeeeah, it was a bit. Maybe a bit. A big bit. No worries though, a short trip to her Forebyggelse Straling array and it’ll all be better than new! And that _was_ a technical term, no matter how much Honeydew, Lomadia and Trott complained.

Something rattled upstairs. Zoey pushed off her goggles, crawled out of the reactor and tilted her head curiously at her ladder. ‘Hey, anyone up there?’ she called.

Silence. Zoey shrugged. Must’ve been her imagination, right? ‘Cause, well, no alarms went off. Then again, she uninstalled all the deadly traps _ages_ ago after the poor redbird was vapourised. Poor baby bird... Although nowadays all the birds were perched in every nook in and around her villa. That was probably what the noise was, a bird wobbling through the archways lining the villa.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Zoey shrugged and squeezed back into the reactor. Radiation leaks wouldn’t fix themselves after all.

+++

_‘Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?’_

_‘Yes. Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?’_

_‘Well now you’ve done it. You jinxed us, dammit.’_

_‘Look, just get the fuck in there and disable the alarms.’_

_‘Workin’ on it. Give me a minute.’_

_‘I would give you a minute, but you’re kind of taking forever.’_

_‘Got it!’_

_‘Fantastic, now how do we get in- oh, got that covered then? Just leave me outside, while you scurry in with your short ass and get all the cool shit, I’ll just wait here in the cold-’_

_‘Look, give me two seconds of silence and I can get this door to open more, so can you pipe down!’_

_‘Sheesh, I’m sorry, but aren't we meant to be whispering?’_

_‘This is very del- very delicate equipment, and if I do something wrong it’ll all blow up or worse! Now shush!’_

_‘...Are you done ye- oh. Fucking finally. You think she heard you?’_

_‘Uhh, no? Balls to it, just grab some stuff and let’s get out.’_

_‘Ohhhh shiiiit, look at all this! This is fantastic, nukes? Red matter? Oh boy. What’re you gettin’?’_

_‘Anything that looks cool and can fit in my bag. What’s all this? A big chest of sensors? Oh! Dibs on this.’_

_‘Well, I’m done. Let’s get the fuck outta here before she comes back.’_

_‘I’ll lock up behind me, you go ahead. I’ve got more space yet. We’ll meet up tomorrow to share out the goods. See ya later, shitlord.’_

_‘You too, ya big bastard.’_

+++

No, this wouldn’t do.

The reactor still hissed like a creeper each time it switched on and no, Zoey had checked, there weren’t any creeper nests in there. Sure all the lights were their usual bright green, and even her radiation readout had gone down from “leak” to “safe?” But that hissing... was it a burst pipe, maybe?

No it wasn’t that. Hm, maybe she should set up some runes around the box, just in case. Where were half her things? Her nukes, her quarry, her guns, oh never mind, not important.

Should she make a bigger circle around her house, just to make sure if something went wrong only she’d get blown up? It was her responsibility, after all, to take care of her own mess. Yeah, bigger circle, plus a smaller circle.

...She’d need to shoo out all the birds.

+++

_‘What the fuck, man? You said we’d meet up!’_

_‘Hm? Oh, sorry, I was a bit busy. Say, what_ did _you get?’_

_‘Oh, you know, bombs and stuff. Oh, turns out I grabbed this massive quarry maker as well, and I think a heavy duty condenser. And some guns. What did you get?’_

_‘Uh, some lasers, you know. Not much.’_

_‘Not much? Geez, you were in there for that long and you only got lasers? Come on, Honeydew, what’d you get?’_

_‘...Not much. Most of what I got was rubbish.’_

_‘Oh. We could always break in again-’_

_‘Nah, Zoey put up some chalk stuff. Not sure what it is, but I can’t get in.’_

_‘Well that sucks. You want some of mine? I don’t_ need _guns ‘n shit, and I suppose with your adventure crap you’d need it.’_

_‘Aw, thanks, Sips! Knew I could count on you.’_

_‘Just head round whenever and grab them, I’m going off to try out the quarry and condenser later. It’s going to be fantastic, we’re going to be rich.’_

+++

‘No, Andy I told you, you’re not allowed in the circle! There’s dangerous levels of radiation here!’

The juvenile redbird, along with his fellows, gave Zoey a sorrowful stare. Zoey kept her hands planted at her hips, resting on the fraying toolbelt.

‘If you come in here you’ll get all mutated! Think about Joey, his muzzle was pink for a week and his spikes went all rubbery. Imagine what would happen to you, to all of you!’

Another bird, some type of black and white parrot, wilted under her words.

‘Russel, don’t give me that look.’

One of the cows grunted at the back of the crowd.

'And don't give me any lip, Alana, you've been banned ever since you tracked mud all over the backend cables!'

Andy chirped. As one, ever animal from the dogs to the birds to the sheep to the lizards, they all gave Zoey their best wide eyed sad stares. It was enough to bow mountains and stop a forest fire's worth of anger.

Zoey held up against the army of cute for five seconds.

'Oh, fine. But only the ones who lived here before, no inviting friends over and Alana you're still not allowed in for another month. You too, Carley. I said no visitors, Rocky...'

+++

_'...Hello?'_

_'You utter bastard.'_

_'I'm sorry?'_

_'You know what you did! You took everything!'_

_'Didn't you say I could have them?'_

_'I said you could have the guns we stole! You took all my spares, my guns, my quarries, everything. How could you do that?'_

_'I walked in, packed it up, and walked out.'_

_'Look, just give back my things and I'll call it even, alright? Let me in and show me my goods. What the fuck are you doing?!'_

_'Uh, the thing is, Sips, you don't have anything. You have no way to convince me to give you your guns, while I have about a hundred reasons why you should back off. Maybe start again, with a shovel, and start digging for supplies.'_

_'Fuck no. Give me my things-'_

_BANG_

_'...I told you, I'm keeping this.'_

_'Gah, fuck you!'_

_'Oi, drop the-'_

_'Who's got the gun now, bitch?'_

_BOOM._

+++

Zoey kicked the reactor. Once, twice, then one more time for luck.

The soft humming remained constant.

'Yes! I did it, go me! Go me!' Zoey almost sang the words as she disabled the chalk ring around the room. 'Now onto the matter of the missing stuff-'

Something was wrong.

The villa was silent. There should have been soft chirps from birds greeting each other goodnight. There should have been cows mooing and sheep sheeping, not this empty silence like a blanket was draped on everyone.

Zoey withdrew a hammer and adjusted her flying ring. With a small thought she floated up the ladder, hammer raised, into the darkness above.

At least, it should have been dark. While the villa did have massive arches of windows, the shear number of pipes and storage and machines built up and around the walls made the centre of Zoey's home utterly black in the night. Yet there was orange light spilling out of those walls; a flat light, uncaring and uncompromising.

Now Zoey was able to hear an odd crackling sound. _Fire_.

Zoey flew, squeezing through the narrow gaps between the stacks of shelving and machinery. Hugging the upper walls she soon dived out her door and gaped at the outside.

Fire.

Fire and gouges surrounding the landscape. Where once there were happy trees waving at the sky there was an empty nothingness. In the distance, the place where there was once a town was an inferno. The flames were roaring, screaming and the punches of heat pressed in at Zoey.

A flock of birds circled far above, they looked black from the ash and smoke in the air.

As Zoey sunk to her knees, a still-burning tree crackled and collapsed into dust.

Someone was screaming in the distance. It was impossible to see with the thick clouds of black smoke, but the sound was still there. They were sobbing, calling for help. Then they were gone, a hollow, ringing silence was all that remained.

'Oh my gosh...' Zoey whispered. How hadn’t she noticed all this happening...?

The chalk lines were still in place. A few white and yellow symbols were all that stood between the lazy grass and the scorched earth. What would have happened, if she didn't have the protective circle?

She'd be dead.

She'd have noticed.

She'd have _helped_.

In the corner of Zoey's eyes, a small figure bolted out of the crumbling forest. The figure was silent, mainly due to the sheer distance, but approaching fast.

'...Sips?'

Now Zoey stepped closer, feet almost touching the chalk symbols. In the distance she could see a few more birds fleeing into the clouds, their screams splitting the sky. Sips continued to climb up the slight slope, stumbling and constantly shooting glances over his shoulders. Something else was slung across his shoulders, a type of strap.

Sips staggered to a halt and slammed his hand on the invisible wall.

'Let me in! Please!' Sips yelled, the sound distorted by the chalk wall. Parts of his clothes were burned, nicks of blood under tears in the same fabric. His eyes were wide and what looked like a bruise was forming on his nose.

This was ignored, Zoey instead staring at the shoulder straps. '...That's my bazooka.'

The other was right in front of Zoey now. 'Yeah, we stole them, and I _am_ sorry, but I need-'

A keening roar split the air. It was a soft sound at first. Then it blurred into a rumbling rage louder than a rockslide. In the darkness came a small bright dot that blossomed and whipped past them, striking the invisible wall on the top of the dome. It exploded. A shower of torn metal tumbled down the walls. A shard narrowly missed Sips, but he dived away from the rest and swore.

'...That's mine...' Zoey said.

'Please, just, oh shit, let me in. _Please_.'

'...Who...did this?'

Sips blinked, glanced behind him and withdrew the bazooka. '...I, well, it was Honeydew's idea to steal-'

And then Sips was gone. A flash of movement and a startled yelp was the only glimpse Zoey had. By the time that she turned her head, Sips was already flat on the ground and staring into the barrel of a gun.

The dwarf, his jetpack causing him to wobble over Sips, grinned.

'See you late-' he began.

Sips swung the bazooka up and smacked the gun away, reaching up to grapple Honeydew back to earth. And then they fought, as they must have before. Both focused on the other, firing all sorts of weaponry without any heed of casualties.

And Zoey watched, feeling oddly numb. She watched, unable to speak or move, her mind fixed on the same whirling thoughts.

_It was her. It was her weapons._

She stepped backwards, hands sliding away from the wall and tightening around the now-useless hammer. Slowly at first, but then quicker, and then a full blown flight away and away from the destruction outside.

Zoey ignored the shelves, shoving them over in great clatters of sound in her frantic search. Where was it?! Where did she leave it, please let those thieves have left it...

There.

Zoey lifted the box of metal up to her chest, huffing as the flight ring deleted its weight. Then it was up and out, back through the chaotic rubble she had left in her wake.

The two were still outside. Honeydew seemed to have lost his jetpack in the few minutes she'd been inside, while Sips had managed to steal a rocket launcher from the dwarf. The landscape had a few extra wounds. Zoey ignored it as much as she could, hauling the box to the closest edge of the circle.

She slammed the box against the grass, grinning grimly at the dull _thud_ it gave. For a moment as she fiddled with it, her eyes lingered on a few words.

_Override Emp one._

Zoey's hand hovered, her eyes flicking to the fighters. Were they close enough? Should she even do it?

Yes. It was her responsibility, after all, to take care of her own mess. Closing her eyes, she flicked the switch.

The box shuddered. Behind her Zoey could hear her machines going kaput, falling to the ground and shattering like icicles. In front of her she heard the guns power off, and the yelp of Honeydew as the quantum armour he stole locked up.

She did what she could.

 

When Sips looked up from where he had collapsed, Zoey was long gone. Honeydew had fallen silent, instead focusing on wriggling out of the suit.

Sips grinned, giving the suit a mocking salute. 'See you later,' he said.

Then he ran.


End file.
